


Get A Whiff Of Those Vents!

by MontaukMonster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Backstory, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Kinks, LGBTQ Character, Master/Pet, Naga, Other, Outer Space, Romantic Friendship, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Smut, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontaukMonster/pseuds/MontaukMonster
Summary: A back and forth mixture of drabble and serious stories intertwined with the Undertale fandom to introduce a new persona into the mix. Featuring their adventures and friends, as well as family.  One Offs included. Also to prep for better, more professional stories cuz' I got me some big plans brotha'.-Featuring Oc of Mine and My Friends. Kinda like an chaotically organized appetizer while I figure out bigger projects and show you the stuff I'm into. Things here an in future works are subject to editing and change.





	1. Our Cast.

Give a warm welcome for our characters! Read along as follows: 

_.Monty._  
-The slightly molecularly unstable romantic who is always there for her friends and lover.  
Fight Theme: (Moonlit Odessey..)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNaWhCbI-K0  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
Shroom  
-Some scars never heal. That's why you have to make new ones to hide them.  
Fight Theme: (Reap What You Sow) www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojXyfArj8xA  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
Ender  
-Is a beautiful anomaly who still is hiding secrets.  
Fight Theme: (Dustrust)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSgCdY2mE98&list=PLpmBmsKwOxxvBKBrNTb9mHgXAm9XuLwYw&index=5&t=0s  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
Moon  
-Wants to be loved.  
Fight Theme: (Pondering Worlds)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nlSDxvt6JU  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
Intel  
-Who knew androids could be such dingles?  
Fight Theme:(WASD)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKHEiRuaa-s&list=PLpmBmsKwOxxvBKBrNTb9mHgXAm9XuLwYw&index=3&t=25s  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
Whaheela Hanika -A plucky young naga who seems to keep butting heads with his fellow inmate. Fight Theme: (Creeping Intuition)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVV73Sv0nBw _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _.Updates will be random but not rare._


	2. Simmering.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The balance for Shroom's timeline is tipped, erasing traces of events and her son. She's flying blind in trying to reverse it and find the cause, but no one believes her. When even Letni turns her away, she lashes out-planting a once contained darkness into her. Left to seep into her veins, she sets out to find the source..and make them pay. Note: If the chapter seems unfinished it most likely is. If you wait, more will soon be in store. Or it's just a cliffhanger. I feel like the worst OC parent ever because I forgot Shroom and Ender's son's name, and need to find the original drawing I did of him.

How long had Shroom been standing in an empty room? 

W..Was it empty? It shouldn't have been. Just last night the room had a B-52's poster, and a small solar system model, with hand me down toys and a bed. Just last night her..her SON, Letni and her had gone to their living room with a bowl of popcorn because he had insisted they watch How To Train Your Dragon for the 6th time. She had to wake him again once he dozed off between them in order to have him get ready to go to sleep.  
It hadn't crossed her mind in the moment, but as she tried to wrap her mind around why it had all seemed to have vanished, she realized that the fact that they could have even done that was a miracle. But somehow, any trace of him was nowhere to be found. And it made her scared to go out and look around some more, for what she would find, or- lack thereof. Her child was a living milestone. A symbol that what she, and Letni had endured was past them. That they could actually make it out there. Relying on each other was all they had leading up to the dragonette hybrid hatching, and she had been so excited to have Ender over to check in on him and see how they had spruced up the place.  
If she went out now, silly as it seemed, what if she was the only one in the house at this point? But her older brother got to her first; she barely even noticed him place a hand on her shoulder. He yawned, greeting his dazed sibling. "G'morning Shroom." Nothing. "Shroom?" Things were better. 

Or they had been. It was all a bloody and marred mess now. 

"Shroom!" The sharp toothed girl practically jumped up to the ceiling, steadied by her brother's careful hand placed on her shoulder. "Are you ok in that head of yours 'Roomie?" She slowly glanced up at him with unblinking sea green eyes, unsure if he would disappear from her interacting with him. Of all the names to-...Well, she'd play along, as the reminder of a darker time made her laugh. "Hah Hah, that nickname again?" He glanced to her with his baby blues, curious. "And what of it?" "You know I mean it in a nice way, I promise." 

And then..she hit him with the big question. "Of course I know." "But quit playing around!" "Where is Eden?" "D...Did you clean his room or something?" Now poor Letni looked r e a l l y confused. "Besides the bed, the guest room is always like this Shroom." "There's..no Eden." "Was he a friend of yours you were thinking about?" Letni knew that that guess was nowhere near close but maybe she had scrambled up her words and starting from scratch would put a little more sense into her. "N..No.." Shroom was crestfallen, the realization that something was TRULY wrong slowly sinking in. "He's my son, 1 y-years old and he was snuggled up with you last night." "He....He had airplane bed sheets and this was HIS bed!" Shroom grew a bit more frantic, grabbing onto her brother's arm. Surely he would stop teasing her now? Letni's eyelid twitched, his dead eye flaring an ebony black from within the pupil. But he only sighed, hoping that pausing would let it subside. 

He tried again. 

"Shroom..sis..PLEASE." "There is no one living in this house besides us, and certainly no one sleeping in the bed." He took her hand now, holding it to her cheek with his own. "Maybe you didn't sleep, or had too much on your mind, but either way, you need to stop and take a breathe-"NO!" She snarled, knocking his hand violently from her face. "HE WENT TO BED LAST NIGHT AFTER THE DVD." "AFTER WE INSTALLED THE GLOW IN THE DARK NIGHTLIGHT AND IT WAS.." She looked up, already in tears and realizing she had gone too far, as Letni was seconds away from being engulfed in the smoky blackness sporting from his eye, all because she wouldn't shut up. Her gaze hardened as she stared down the entity that had robbed her brother of sleep and many a happy day. That had made his body it's home. 

Something that again; was her fault. 

"I-It was here." She continued, faltering slightly. "He was here too." "He was my son, and he was here and now he's not." Enraged, a smile settled on her lips as she wrenched the parasitic substance from her brother, causing him to writh about. "And you're going to help me find him you bastard." The creature seeming aghast and furious but all it took was the ping of her soul floating out of her, scarred as it was. It dove at it, acting out of predator tendencies now, swirling around until it was enveloped in black. It was stupid, and reckless, but if her brother could last as long as he had thus far, then she could too. 

It was just the right amount of power she needed to find her son. All that was left was..learning how to wield it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give you all a heads up when you can go here: ( https://papersky.weebly.com/_papersky_.html )for information on the characters! I'm open for any advice, or critiques.


End file.
